


Overwhelmed

by Revakah



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah
Summary: This is what happens when someone lets you play with alien biology headcanons (that don't even make it to the page).





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A mutually beneficial arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749584) by [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey). 



> This is jumbled and incoherent because of who I am as a person. It's also chaos_monkey's fault. I haven't written a fic in about 15 years, or for written anything for fun in about 10, so hopefully I'm not too rusty! Don't ask about the tenses or what happened with the POV, I wrote the damn thing and I have no idea. The Chiss biology I'm picturing comes from chaos_monkey's A mutually beneficial arrangement, you should read that anyway because it's great.

It's hardly the first time he's done this, but it's been so long and never with an alien, he's quickly overwhelmed, blindly following his partner as they sprawl naked onto the bunk, body thrumming with energy and desperate to be touched.

_You'll love this, I promise_

Hot wet mouth on his cock, clever fingers slipping back and dipping in, all he can do is writhe and beg and plead for slowerharderfastermore, he doesn't know _doesn't know_ but trusts Eli to read it in his body and give him what he needs. Mouth drops lower, hands holding him steady as his lover licks him open, he's trying to twist away and push towards and arch his back he can't he _can't_

Moments blur and he's on his knees now, Eli behind him as he guides him forwards, shows him how he wants him, braced on shaking arms at the end of the bunk. Hands sweep down his sides, kisses pressed to his back, he's dizzy with the need to be filled, taken, _fucked_.

_Ready, sweetheart?_

_Please_

Pressurepain builds into pleasure as a hand also begins to work slickly over his cock, nearly too fast but oh so very good, as he tries to follow his lover's words over the roaring of his own heartbeat

_So damn wet, gods, you're fucking dripping for me aren't you?_

There should be shame, a distant part of him thinks, but

_Yes, yes, for you, please, yes_

Dimly aware of sounds, little mewling cries replaced by full throated moaning. Eli's voice shushing him, something in his mouth, hand over his lips, muffling, had those sounds been him? Eli drops both hands down to take hold of his hips and begins to thrust into him in earnest now and his thoughts scatter again, he bites down hard on the leather as his hands clutch at the bar that keeps him upright.

_Keep your hands on the bar for me darlin', that's it, just like that_

All that mattered now was being good for this man, the entire universe narrowed to hands on his skin and words in his ear. Needing it, shuddering down to his bones with the feel of heat and hands and teeth, the pure sensation of too much crashing right against not enough not enough more please more

_Fuck, yes, gonna- Thrawn!_

He drifts

Hand in his hair, soft now, soothing. Water at his lips, slipping down his throat as the room comes back into view, warm skin half at his back and half at his side.  
Whole body trembling with the aftershocks, he buries his face against Eli's chest as he tries to regain his composure.

"I hope that was satisfactory?" he asks, aiming for assured but landing at plaintive, silently cursing himself even as fingers caress his jaw, tilting his face up so his lips can meet Eli's in a gentle kiss.

"I think we're well past satisfactory, sir" Eli grins at him, but something in his face must give away his need for reassurance, and his gaze softens as he starts to kiss his face, one hand coming up to caress his cheek "That was perfect, darlin', you were so good for me, although..." He reaches over and fishes something out from under the pile of ruined bedding and holds it out teasingly. The leather has been deeply marked by Thrawn's teeth, and part of the lining is hopelessly exposed. "You're going to need to replace that glove".


End file.
